


［圈套 / 飛唐］這樣的你

by resteffi



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resteffi/pseuds/resteffi
Summary: ＊情人節賀文，AB面兩篇完結
Relationships: Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi, 唐毅/孟少飛, 唐飛, 飛唐
Kudos: 19





	1. Side A

**＜Side A＞**

行天盟完成漂白後，唐毅就是世海集團董事長，一個週休二日穩穩定定的上班族。雖然是老闆，但基本上能去公司的日子他都會去，也會在繁忙期跟員工一起加班到深夜。

升職為隊長的孟少飛依舊是休假不定，通常可以的話，唐毅在孟少飛不用上班的日子都會盡快完成工作，然後提早一兩個小時下班回家準備比較豐盛的晚餐，珍惜兩人同時撇開工作來相處的時間。

可是今天不行。

這個季度快要完結，唐毅辦公桌上滿是待簽署或最後審批的結算文件，明明已經看了很多但那座山的高度彷彿沒有任何改變。他歎了一口氣，每次到這些時候總會忍不住亂想，如果還當黑道的話就不用看永遠都看不完的密密麻麻的合同了，當然也只是想喘口氣而一閃即逝的念頭罷了。

看了看時間，拿起手機給孟少飛傳短訊通知對方今天會晚歸，傳完剛放下就收到回覆說知道了，並叫他別只顧工作忘了吃飯。唐毅失笑地看著訊息，搖了搖頭，一埋頭工作就不按時吃飯的到底是誰啊。伸展一下長期維持同一姿勢而僵硬的脖頸後，放下手機繼續跟文件戰鬥。

不知道過了多久，唐毅再抬頭發現窗外已是漆黑的夜幕，桌上的那座山已經消滅一半。伸手摸向馬克杯，裡面是早就冷掉的咖啡。或許是疲累所致，也或許是因為跟那個人生活久了，習慣有對方包圍的溫暖，獨自站在落地窗前看著燈光璀璨的夜景時，他突然感覺有點脆弱 —— 一種在所有事情結束之前他絕不會也絕不能讓自己陷入的情緒。

如果那個人的性格不是認定了就不會放棄的、  
如果那個人沒有在多次被自己打擊後還能堅持下來、  
如果那個人在自己快要掉下懸崖時沒有咬牙撐著緊緊拉住他的手、

想他了。

低頭啜一口又冷又苦的咖啡，視線飄向黑夜遠方，沈浸在思緒的唐毅沒發現辦公室裡已經多了一個身影。

「在想什麼那麼入神？」後背突然被覆上念想的溫度。

被截斷思緒的唐毅在聽到那人聲音後揚起嘴角，沒有回答。他抬手疊於那環在腰間的手臂，拇指在他溫熱的手背上輕輕摩挲。放鬆地窩靠在孟少飛懷裡，享受被他體溫環繞的繾綣，兩人就這樣靜靜依偎了一陣子。

感受到唐毅肩上的緊繃開始舒緩，孟少飛將他慢慢轉過身來四目相對，看見他帶點泛紅的眼圈，雙臂圈住對方脖頸，然後心疼地撫上雖帶淺淺微笑卻略顯疲憊的臉龐。他知道就算公司走上正常軌道，眼前的男人還是背負著旁觀者看不見的沉重壓力。外人只看他風光那面，總是忽略背後付出的無數時間精力與心血。

孟少飛看不得唐毅這個模樣。  
他知道他只會在自己面前卸下所有硬朗。

身體一如往常比腦袋反應快的孟少飛俯身在唐毅唇邊印上疼惜安撫的吻。

「很累吧？辛苦了。」拉著唐毅的手走向茶几，「我就知道你還沒吃東西。」瞥了一眼他手上的馬克杯就皺起眉來，「咖啡肯定都放一天了你還喝。」說完就從他手上拿走杯子，跟他一同坐下，「因為時間有點晚，免得太油膩就只煮了點清淡簡單的，來吃一點吧。」

打開保溫壺，是暖胃的蛋花昆布魚丸湯。  
孟少飛把勺子塞進唐毅手裡，眼神示意他趁熱享用，唐毅把勺子放在桌上然後一把將孟少飛摟住，淡淡食物香氣以及懷中人身上熟悉的氣息讓他無比心安。他了然地邊微笑邊輕拍男人寬厚的後背然後放開懷抱，「還是溫的，快吃。」

「少飛。」伸手握住對方，手掌將手心的溫度完全包覆。

被喚的人抬頭看向他，瞬間讀懂對方眼神中的千言萬語，忍不住展露標誌性的得意笑容。

「怎麼啦，才十幾個小時，你有那麼想我啊？」

「嗯。很想。」

＊＊＊

孟少飛因為排了連休的關係，第二天也不用上班，可惜的是唐毅還是要去公司。  
唐毅出門前看著被窩裡露出的一頭亂髮，伸手輕輕揉了揉那顆可愛的腦袋。

「少飛我要去公司了，等你睡夠後中午來找我一起吃飯吧。」

聽見對方溫柔話語的孟少飛撐開矇鬆的雙眼接著點點頭。從棉被伸出雙臂舉高，「過來。」聲音帶著剛醒來的黏糊指揮著，將男人的腦袋拉向自己，交換了一個纏綿的早安吻後才滿意地放他去上班。

快到午休時間，孟少飛出現在世海辦公室。

穿著一件純白長袖無扣襯衫，袖口捲起一點現出纖細手腕，領口是淺淺的小V領，簡單又帶點設計感；下身是墨綠色棉麻短褲，配上卡其色麂皮樂福鞋，顯露一雙長腿，走到秘書桌前摘下墨鏡問道是否方便現在進去找唐毅。時尚又休閒，並不是他平常的打扮，秘書看到這樣的孟少飛都定住了兩秒才回過神，答覆董事長在會客但快結束了，帶領他進去裡面的貴賓休息區等候。

過了約十分鐘，唐毅跟客戶一起走了出來準備送客。他看到休息區沙發上的孟少飛，剛好他也看向他於是兩人對視了一下，孟少飛沒有錯過唐毅眼神中閃過的那一下驚訝，然後低頭偷笑著又滑起了手機。送完客戶離開後，唐毅返回休息區。還在看手機的孟少飛發現面前站著一個人才抬頭，看是唐毅就開心地問是不是可以出去吃飯了。

男人無視那問句，挑了挑眉，「這襯衫是我的吧？」

「是啊。」一臉理所當然，「怎麼了嗎？不能穿？」

唐毅俯身靠近那得意的臉龐低語著，「很適合你，好看，我喜歡。」聲音裡都是喜愛，不吝嗇的肯定話語讓人滿足地笑開，然後他就牽住那笑得像孩子一樣的人走出辦公室。「走，我們去吃飯。」

「等下我還要再處理一下事情，你要先回家嗎？」吃完午餐的兩人慢步走回辦公室大樓。

「我等你，然後一起回去。」

孟少飛願意留下來陪他工作，唐毅自然樂意不過。他自己的辦公室有充足的空間，當然也有專屬的休息區，孟少飛跟隨他進去，然後關上了門，隔絕外面的打擾。接著長腿一伸就攤坐上比外面休息區更舒適的沙發，側躺的姿勢更顯慵懶。唐毅寵溺地搖了搖頭，笑著坐回辦公桌前繼續審批文件。

轉眼就到了下午3點多，唐毅的視線仍舊在各式文件與電腦螢幕之間來回穿梭，孟少飛早就將手機的遊戲全部完成通關。午後陽光灑進室內，孟少飛撐起上半身坐起來，看了看窗外的好天氣，心想明明就應該要出門來個約會才對啊，默默噘起唇然後轉頭看向那還在認真工作的男人，忍不住開口，「唐，你還要弄多久？」唐毅太專注沒聽見，於是孟少飛起身走向他，俯身將兩隻前臂平著抵放在辦公桌上，「欸。」語氣中有被忽視的不愉快。抬頭對上視線，發現他嘴角下垂的角度，唐毅給他一個抱歉的眼神「嗯怎麼了？」「你還要多久？」再次低頭掃視桌上的合同，唐毅輕嘆口氣，「再給我1小時，然後我們回家，嗯？」「你看外面天氣那麼好，我們等下去逛逛好不好？」「好，都隨你。」於是得到滿意答覆的人又攤回沙發上了。

半小時過後，實在是太無聊了，那人在工作又安靜得很，孟少飛仰頭發出一聲故意帶著哀怨的歎息。唐毅望了對方一眼，沒有作出表示，繼續手上的作業。安靜了大概10秒，唐毅又聽到來自那人的聲音，「唐毅，你好了沒啊…」無奈地揮了揮拿在手裡的文件，「你覺得我像好了嗎？」其實他也不想批閱了，他也想跟對方好好相處，只是事情不處理掉就還是會存在，不會因為放置一邊就會消失，更不會有小精靈來幫他完成。

從前一天開始就沒有多少時間在一起，孟少飛終於忍不住了，「我難得休兩天，你看文件的時間比看我還長，我都打扮了你也不多看我幾眼。」

哦，原來重點在這裡。

「好啦抱歉，再等我一下下，看完這份就走。」唐毅只能耐心的哄著，畢竟他們也確實好久沒出門約會過了。孟少飛哼了一聲算是接受，唐毅再次集中精神想盡快完成就帶他離開公司出去透透氣。

直到感覺室內異常安靜才發現孟少飛不在沙發上了，心想應該只是去個洗手間也就沒多在意，趁機繼續專心細讀合同裡的條款。突然從身後伸出一隻手，輕輕把他手上的文件抽走，然後椅子被向後轉過半圈。

「少──」

腿上以及身前的空間一下子被填滿，嘴唇也被堵上，還沒來得及呼喚的名字被名字的主人吞下。

他下意識地攬住身上人的腰，在四片唇貼在一起的瞬間就閉眼享受著纏綿。距離縮減為零的這一刻才聞到他身上全是自己的味道，以及衣領上那自己混調的古龍香水味。原來熟悉的味道繞在心愛的人身上，感覺會如此不同 ── 誘惑到不行。既然愛人都如此主動，還要裝什麼保留什麼，扣在那人後腰以外的那隻手再扶著他後腦勺來交換深吻。耳邊全是黏膩的接吻聲，孟少飛輕咬唐毅的下唇再包覆含住，側著角度讓彼此唇瓣更為貼合，直到快成為彷如爭奪氧氣的比賽，才稍微拉開彼此的距離。

唐毅看著小鹿般的圓眸閃著狡黠，無奈又寵溺地輕啃他的鼻頭。

「你就不能再等等嗎？」

「好啊。」

說著就離開唐毅大腿站起來，繞過他慢慢地向沙發走去。邊走邊伸懶腰，穿在他身上稍鬆的襯衫跟隨動作上移，露出了漂亮的側腰線。

唐毅轉身看著眼前的畫面，默默心想我怎麼就一直敗給這個人呢。快步上前一把勾住緊實的腰腹將人拉進自己懷裡，胸膛緊貼著他的後背。

「你就是故意的。現在我的心思都在你身上了，滿意了？」

貼在耳邊的低啞嗓音撓在孟少飛心頭，聽罷他勾起嘴角，「非常滿意。」

又聞到了他身上的味道，唐毅雙臂緊緊把人困著環住他，側頭吻向白皙的頸窩，吸吮柔嫩的肌膚。大手按捺不住地從衣服下擺伸進去，指尖撫在沒有多餘贅肉的腰上，順滑的肌肉觸感讓人上癮，要不是還在辦公室沒有可更換的衣服，他早就想扯開衣領來親吻啃咬藏於布料下白滑的肩頭。

懷裡的人感受著貼在皮膚上的對方柔軟的嘴唇，任由他留下淡紅的印記，就算唐毅的髮絲蹭得他騷癢難耐，還是像隻被伺候舒服的小貓發出饜足的聲音。

唐毅愛死了偶爾變身小惡魔的孟少飛，心甘情願上勾，再敗在他手裡。

把人轉過來面對自己，「我喜歡你穿我的衣服，衣櫃裡還有很多襯衫，穿給我看好嗎？」說著又在臉頰啄了一口。

「還要不要看你的合同了？」

看著近在眼前的那張嬉皮笑臉，唐毅突然又覺得自己是否平常該板著臉多生點氣，來治一下這得意忘形的人。

「那你還要不要出去逛了？」

雙手圈上唐毅的脖子，貼著他的唇輕聲說，

「回。家。」


	2. Side B

**＜Side B＞**

「呼叫C組，目標即將進入鎖定範圍，所有人待命，聽我指令行動。」

「報告隊長，C組隨時可以出動。」

孟少飛手握著對講機，雙眼盯著監視器螢幕，在路邊的客車裡準備指揮在四周佈好埋伏的隊員，將通緝已久的犯罪集團其中要員逮捕歸案。

眼看目標人物正在靠近由警員假扮成的誘餌，這次不能有任何差錯的關係，於是車內氣氛也越來越緊張，距離2米之際，「行動！」在附近偽裝成路人的幾位隊員瞬間將犯人撞倒於地成功將其制服。將犯人押上警車後，孟少飛拍了拍隊員的肩膀鼓勵著，「做得好，辛苦了！接下來的審問就交給我吧。」

已經第幾天了？從審訊室出來的孟少飛抬手一看腕錶，指針指向晚上9點。煩躁地用筆撓著頭，眉間緊皺，犯人的嘴硬得要命，一點信息都不肯透露，實在讓他心裡又怒又急。

更惱人的是今天又不能回去跟唐毅吃飯了。

他嘆了一口氣，自從唐毅出差回來他們幾乎就沒一起坐下來吃過一頓飯。雖然對方知道他的工作性質就是這樣反覆變動和無法預測，基本上沒有太過抱怨，感激唐毅體貼的同時心裡也對此總會有點愧疚，畢竟老是爽約的就是自己，而且還很常臨時無法赴約。

默默拿出手機準備第Ｎ次告知戀人壞消息，打開畫面果然又是一堆對方傳來的未讀訊息。

孟少飛雙手夾住手機，兩眼緊閉並且手掌在額前合十，「唐毅，對不起！」在心裡很認真地道歉第一萬零一次。

身職隊長除了帶領現場執行任務外，現在更需要花不少時間分析各種綜合報告以及處理繁瑣的公文。再次看向手錶時已過深夜12點，孟少飛終於整理好了隊員交來的近期幾宗案件的相關對比，把文件夾放到後方的櫃上後站起來伸展一下筋骨。雖然此時辦公室裡只剩自己一個，也只能自我安慰起碼不是凌晨2點才走了。拿起椅上的外套穿好，抓住手機就大步離開準備回家，想著要回去好好泡個澡舒緩一下疲勞。

出了大樓正門手裡拿著鑰匙走向自己的車，深夜的涼意讓他把外套再裹緊一點，才走幾步就聽到那把熟悉的嗓音在身後響起。

「孟隊長～」

轉身就驚喜地看到穿著風衣靠站在車門旁的高挑身影，孟少飛咧嘴笑著小跑過去然後一把抱住，扎進那人的懷抱裡。

「你怎麼來了？等很久了嗎？過來怎麼不告訴我。」心疼地撫上那被風吹得滿是涼氣的臉龐，對方表情並沒有一絲因為久等的不耐煩。

對上孟少飛的視線，他淡然回道，「我就是要來看看到底是誰總是丟下我一個人吃飯。」

聽到這話他馬上垂了頭，將臉靠在男人溫暖的胸膛上，雙手緊圈著對方腰際，「雖然你都聽我講八百萬次了，但相信我，我是真的覺得很抱歉…」聲音委屈得彷彿他才是被丟下的那個。

唐毅並非真的怪他，只不過被放鴿子這也是事實罷了。以前一個人過的那幾年，獨自烹煮用餐是整理心情思緒和享有寧靜的時間。自從這個人帶著光與熱闖進自己生命後，連同生活方式都徹底被改變，在餐桌上看著那人鼓著腮邊吃飯邊吱吱喳喳聊著天南地北，儘管可能都只是他一人在講，聽著也不會嫌吵，甚至慶幸有人願意跟他分享不能更微不足道的小事，明明他從來都比較喜歡安靜的。於是現在偶爾又剩下自己一個人的時候，才發現原來偌大的房子少了那個人就會如此冷清難耐，菜餚也顯得淡然無味。

習慣真是可怕。

調好微暖的空調溫度，車子安穩地駛在回家的路上。唐毅望向副駕駛座上的孟少飛，明顯因為連續幾天長時間的勞累而陷入睡眠。趁紅燈停車時靠過去將他的腦袋扶好至一個能睡得比較舒服的角度，並稍微將座椅向後傾斜。

他凝視那張毫無防備的睡臉，手背輕柔地滑過他的臉頰，撥開伏在額前的碎髮。開車時每次看到孟少飛在旁邊睡著，他心裡總會湧上一陣暖意，那代表著對方將生命託付於他的全般信任。他默念著這一輩子都不會再讓他因為自己再受傷。

房車開進家宅，孟少飛還在熟睡。唐毅下車後繞過車頭走向另一邊，打開車門後伸手摩挲座位上的那張臉，低頭柔聲喚著對方已經到家了。直到那人慢慢張開矇矓的雙眼，替他解開身上的安全帶再牽著他的手下車，領著還沒完全清醒、走路還搖搖晃晃的人進家門。

只是幾秒關門的功夫，孟少飛把自己甩趴到沙發上攤著不動，唐毅也沒多說什麼，走過去把人拉起來摟在懷裡然後一同走上二樓主臥，那人嘴裡還咕噥著一堆聽不懂的話。

從浴室出來，唐毅手裡的是泡過溫水的毛巾，眼看孟少飛坐在床沿都能睡著不禁低笑了一聲，輕輕地替他擦拭臉龐，脫掉他身上的外套和衛衣長褲，在擦過手腳後就讓只剩背心短褲的人躺平了。自己的潔癖好像跟這個人一起生活後就變得很雙標，反正床單被單明天再換洗就好。

有時候很晚才下班，孟少飛回家後就會在樓下客房睡。一來不想吵到唐毅，二來也是累得沒力氣上樓，隨便在客房沖個澡就撲到床上昏睡過去。但在另一方，枕邊沒有讓他安心的氣息，敏感如唐毅自然無法一夜安眠。他會半夜走到客房，確認孟少飛平安無事，在床邊看他偶爾流口水的睡顏好一陣子才會回房。

後來有好幾次孟少飛夢遊，走到二樓臥房講著莫名其妙的夢話，唐毅先是被嚇一跳而且驚訝於這個人可以毫無損傷地爬到二樓，然後等他講完就拉著他上床一起睡。

一大早就醒來的孟少飛，轉身安靜地凝視躺在床另一邊還在睡夢中的人，總是默默為他做很多事的男人。那張俊美臉孔在睡眠時的輪廓條線柔和得不得了，指尖輕輕沿著他的下顎線撫著，視線順著手指一同移動，流露著孟少飛自己都沒察覺的深情與迷戀。

微彎著唇角，心裡第無數次感謝他在他們分開了三年後還是好好地回到自己身邊，讓他愛著同時也被愛著。旁人都佩服他等唐毅三年不離不棄，但對於他來說，要不是對方也還沒有放棄，他的等待根本毫無意義。

聽著戀人淺而平穩的呼吸聲，他靜靜地側臥注視著深愛的眉目，顧不上拭去自己眼角的濕潤，生怕一點動靜就吵醒了那淺眠的人。

他一直都讓自己肆意地浸泡在對方從不言明的溫柔體貼裡。

我愛你，唐毅。

好愛你。

＊＊＊

孟少飛最近在回家的路上、在家裡吃飯時、洗完澡準備睡覺時，不是還在拿著案件資料反覆咀嚼，就是自言自語碎碎唸著各種分析，根據本人而言這是整個分局都恨不得馬上能夠偵破的大案件。唐毅清楚了解孟少飛將公私分得很清楚，也就從來不會過問他工作的細節，只是會趁話與話之間的空檔塞一口食物給他。

第二天剛好兩人都休假，習慣早起的唐毅啄了孟少飛一口就下床準備早餐。而不愧對吃貨身份的孟少飛，在聞到悄悄飄進鼻孔的食物香氣後就醒過來了。正在廚房作業的人聽到室內拖鞋的聲音，轉身就看到一張睡眼朦朧的臉正在向自己走來，下一秒就被抱了個滿懷。

「早啊。」把頭埋在對方頸項，聲音黏黏糊糊的。

「今天起那麼早，睡夠了？」

「因為我想吃早餐了。」接著就去吮吻男人的唇。

看著對方有滋有味地咀嚼食物，能夠這樣面對面好好地用餐，唐毅又想起了唐爺當年說的話 ── 找個人談戀愛然後平凡地過日子。最平淡簡單的日常卻也是最安心平靜的時光，曾是過往的奢求現在終於不再只存於想像。

老唐，我找到了那個人了，你看，他不錯吧。

「怎麼不吃？我臉上有什麼嗎？」圓眼帶著疑惑盯著自己。

伸手擦掉他嘴角的蕃茄醬，「沒事，吃完我們去買東西。」低頭咬了一口麵包藏住笑意。

兩人提著大包小包的採購品回家，說著好熱的孟少飛在客廳放下提袋後就直奔浴室沖澡。穿著清爽舒適的T裇長褲，孟少飛一屁股坐上大床又開始了工作模式。在樓下整理完畢的唐毅回到房間，床上地下滿是紙張和文件，不禁輕皺眉頭。

「幫你把客房改成辦公室好不好？」

「不要麻煩，這樣就好，我又不像你那麼常在家辦公。」

沒聽見戀人的接話，他抬頭看到對方欲言又止的表情，「我會收拾好的，不要那個臉啦。」

唐毅小心地跨過地上的文件走到自己的辦公桌，也看起了前陣子拿回家準備細讀的投標案。讀了幾頁後，或許是午後的氣溫以及在家的環境都太舒適了，反而無法集中精神，於是放下了資料沒有勉強自己繼續看，心想反正今天是假日，就好好放空一下吧。抬眼瞥向孟少飛，只見那人微微蹷眉，無比認真地看著手裡的分析，想到什麼又馬上拿筆在紙上寫寫畫畫。

都說認真的男人最有魅力，眼前孟少飛現在這個樣子就是，怎麼說，莫名有種性感。唐毅覺得他可以這樣盯著他看一整天，換成他用兩隻眼睛盯死他。然而被盯的人完全沒有察覺，咬著筆頭陷入沉思的狀態。

突然想到什麼似的，唐毅從座椅上起來走了出去，孟少飛只是望了那人背影一眼就又看回案件資料。半晌過後男人回來時左手拿著一瓶紅酒，右手拎著兩隻高腳杯，放到桌上時發出清脆的碰撞聲。

「喝嗎？」

「先不要，我看完資料再喝。」那人頭也不抬地回道。

將酒倒進杯裡，唐毅單手撐著桌面靠坐在桌邊，另一隻手輕輕晃著玻璃杯醒酒。視線依舊放在床上那專注的人身上，啜飲了幾口後驀地回想，從回到家後就一直被無視和拒絕，心裡不禁嘀咕那個老是盯著自己注意著一舉一動的人到底跑去哪了。

今天是假日，而且是兩個人同時休假，不是應該黏在一起 ── 看影集也好，做什麼也好，而不是埋首在文件堆，不要說聊天了連正眼都不給他幾個。唐毅看似平靜的臉龐底下是暗潮洶湧，他從來都不是易醉的人，但今天酒精的影響力彷彿突然變大了。

他拿著酒杯走到床邊然後側躺上床，孟少飛斜睨過去，臉上滿是嫌棄，「你不要壓著我的資料啦。」唐毅內心的小劇場又開始上演了，怎麼你男人現在比不上那些密密麻麻的字嗎，難道已經沒有吸引力可言了嗎，他又抿了幾口紅酒。

「真的不喝？」

「哎唷你不要打亂我的思緒，沒看到我在整理嗎？」是不耐煩的語氣。

很好，完完全全被嫌棄了。

「喂？Andy啊，沒什麼事就是謝謝你送的酒，很不錯。」孟少飛瞥了唐毅一眼。

「現在嗎？OK啊我沒事啊反正很無聊，嗯？有好東西要給我？」手上的紙張被孟少飛掐皺了。

「沒問題，好，那等下酒吧見，記得帶我要的──」

手機一下子被孟少飛搶走，「夠了！」氣噗噗，非常氣。

唐毅忍不住笑出聲，孟少飛再看向手機螢幕，「你騙我！？」

「不然你說我要怎樣才能讓你把注意力放回我身上？」

唐毅靠過去躺在孟少飛腿上，凝視上方的臉龐並摩挲那鼓起的腮，輕聲哄道「不要生氣，我只是想休假我們能好好一起放鬆一下。」右手勾住那人脖子慢慢向下拉，在距離自己嘴唇一公分時停下，用氣音呢喃著「我想親你好久了。」

兩人纏綿地接吻，唐毅邊親邊摟住孟少飛坐了起來，分開時嘴唇都是晶亮的水光。額頭相貼，臉靠得極近，互相感受著對方的呼吸化為喘息。男人側頭吻向後頸，當耳垂被含住時孟少飛覺得腦袋一片空白，接著感受到身上的指尖滑至鎖骨，那人濕潤的雙唇也跟著移動。唐毅勾著孟少飛的衣領向下拉，懲罰性地輕輕啃咬精緻的鎖骨，噴灑的氣息讓孟少飛覺得騷癢得忍不住微揚起頭。

像是讓對方緩和似的拉開了一點距離，又拿起放在床頭櫃的玻璃杯啜了一口。「喝嗎？」孟少飛點了點頭伸手想要拿過酒杯，卻只見唐毅把手閃開，然後另一隻手抓住他的，放到唇邊舔吻起他的手心。雙眼迷離地盯著自己，那露骨的眼神讓孟少飛呼吸一窒，心跳也漏了一拍。

「唐毅你醉了嗎？」

「看著你我早就醉了。」

什麼案件什麼分析資料，管他的。

(END)

**Author's Note:**

> ＊Side A少飛去世海的那身是偷渡鈞浩在韓國咖啡店門前拍的照片，我實在太喜愛那個清爽又帥氣的造型了（大心）


End file.
